Present systems and methods for presenting audio, for example presenting audio to a user as the user moves throughout a premises, are inadequate. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.